


（芬奇咕哒）短打无题

by nioueyes



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 2.3 spoil alert, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 很短芬奇咕哒恋人以上友达未满（因为达芬奇中途换号了呗没有剧情，没有直接的恋爱描写，只是自己对她们关系一种可能性的推敲如果可以的话，英灵达芬奇的本体还是当作男性来看也许比较自然2.3剧透有+有改动





	（芬奇咕哒）短打无题

“这样的发言要是被女性员工听到了，当心被拒绝治疗哦戈尔德尔夫。”少女外表的从者像往常一样带着调侃的意味略微责备着新所长。

到底是命悬一线的情况，戈尔道夫比平时更为暴躁地破口大骂：“现在车里的女性只有玛修和立香！可恶的境界线萝莉！”

空气一瞬间凝固。小达芬奇天真的笑脸立刻呆滞。

其他人此刻的想法竟是新所长是毒发身亡还是吃一弹万能之人（uomo universale）再领便当才好。

福尔摩斯张模作样轻咳了一声，试图转移话题：“话又说回来，不得不解决的的问题还堆积如山…”

吼吼，这是一丘之貉的直男。暂且在场三位女性内心同时鄙夷。

会议结束后，立香跟在小达芬奇后走出车厢。

“之后一定会让戈尔德尔夫所长好好道歉，”立香突然在背后开口，“对不起哦，达芬奇酱。”

少女模样的英灵转过身，是一如既往充满活力的笑脸：“嗯～到时候一定要用我的魔杖狠狠敲他的脑袋。所以立香不用觉得过意不去哦。”

“嗯。因为达芬奇酱就是达芬奇酱啊……”立香少见地在安慰英灵的时候词穷了。她突然无法看透眼前的英灵，她觉得这张稚嫩又艳丽的面孔下藏着无数的秘密和悲伤，而自己之前没有做到分享，现在也依旧无法触及。

小达芬奇静静地打量着这位历战的少女，天才的大脑早已推测出她在苦恼些什么。但自己有资格和她交换心情吗？她不是之前和少女们解决特异点的达芬奇，也不是更早之前罗马尼·阿基曼还在的时候共同守护人理的达芬奇，甚至从根本上她都不能算是英灵达芬奇。

她能用简述情报的语调说出罗马尼·阿基曼这个名字。

这就是根本的区别。

想到这里，小芬奇自嘲的笑了，自己只是延续上一位达芬奇想要继续守护这些孩子的愿望罢了，执著自己的性质完全不是天才的作风嘛。

她刚想拍拍少女的肩，仿佛做过无数次一样，安抚这位普通而又伟大的救世主。

立香突然抱住她，“达芬奇酱…请你不要…再瞒我…” 泪水啪嗒啪嗒地滴在她肩上。

真是头疼啊，小达芬奇突然也想哭了。她的御主还是把她当做了上一位的达芬奇。

比起失而复得的心情，摆在她们面前更严重的问题怕是如何面对失去罗马尼之后怎么谈起他的名字吧。

为什么上一位的自己没有留下关于这位男人的心情的数据。而自己也无法模仿曾经谈起他的表情和语调。

果然，天才也有做不到的事呢。小达芬奇又在脑中完成了一次运算，从善如流地抱住立香。

“对不起。我想以后不会再有了，mio bambina（我的乖女孩）”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 写完后发现说是芬奇咕哒，芬奇罗曼咕哒修罗场更适合（x）  
> 暂且，咕哒是喜欢芬奇的，但她喜欢的是以前的那位，因为无法处理连续失去两位敬爱的人的伤痛，所以对小达芬奇的心情相当混乱，夹杂了转移的爱和突失所爱的伤痛（包括罗马尼）  
> 小达芬奇大概是半懂，但无法配合（毕竟是未完成状态  
> 感谢看到这里


End file.
